Operation: 17
by ChibiKitty95
Summary: Raven Feu-Noir is the KND's new member, operative Numbuh 17. She seems like your normal run-of-the-mill 10 year old. But, there's more in this world that meets the eye.
1. The New Girl

"Now, fellow Kids Next Door," Numbuh 362 boomed loudly to everyone in the stadium. "I give you, Raven Feu-Noir, our newest operative Numbuh 17!" I then herd everyone cheer. It made me feel pretty good inside. I couldn't help but smile. Then Numbuh 362 made everyone go quiet.

"And now for the final part of the ceremony, we will see what sector you will be stationed in from now on, until you have to leave the KND." these two other kids pushed this big wheel with all the sectors written on it.

"This is something new that I thought we should try. This wheel has every sector in the KND at random. Which sector the arrow at the top stops on, will be the sector that our new operative will be assigned." Numbuh 362 turned to me.

"Numbuh 17, would you like to do the honors?" and she motioned to the wheel.

"Sure." I sheepishly replied with a big smile. I moved to the wheel and gave it a good spin. It seemed to spin around a million times. It then slowly started to stop, the arrow passed by Sectors A, O, W, and Q. Till finally it landed on Sector V. Numbuh 362 looked at the wheel and I saw some-what of an irritated look on her face, but she forced on a smile.

"Numbuh 17 is hereby placed in…" she let out a small annoyed sigh. "Sector V." I then saw someone in the stands jump up and start to cheer. It was hard to see who it was, but he was wearing a blue button-up shirt and light brown pants. He also had on a pilot cap and goggles on. Someone sitting next to him made him sit back down. I let out a small giggle.

"You are now all dismissed." Numbuh 362 said, and everyone started to spill out of the stadium. She then turned to me and smiled.

"Good luck." her smile then vanished, "You're gonna need it."

"Uh, thanks." I replied. "Where do I go now?" I asked, completely clueless. She looked passed me for a moment.

"Looks like your new teammates are coming to take you back to your new base." I turned around and saw five kids walking toward me. The one in front was bald and was sporting sunglasses, a red shirt, tan shorts, and really big shoes. Next to him was the boy who was cheering for me in the stands. There was a young girl with long black hair and an even longer green shirt. Behind her was a short blonde haired boy with an orange hoodie and blue jeans. And following the pack was another young girl with a red hat with her black hair tied in a braid, and wearing a long blue shirt with white stripes on the shoulders and on the side.

"Glad to have you on the team, Numbuh 17. I'm Numbuh 1, and I am the leader of Sector V." he reached out his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you." I replied. The girl with the red hat then came up to me.

"Hey girl, I'm Numbuh 5. Cool to have ya on bored." She looks pretty chill and cool.

"Hiii, I'm Numbuh 3." She seemed like the very energetic type. The blond boy then spoke up.

"'Sup, I'm Numbuh 4." He didn't seem much of a people person. The boy in the blue shirt just looked at me. He was blushing a little bit and had a goofy smile on his face.

"Um…h-hi, I'm Nu-nu-num…" it was like he was stuck. He couldn't stop stammering. Numbuh 5 then lightly elbowed him in the side. He snapped out of it.

"I'm Numbuh 2. Nice to meet you." I smiled and laughed a little. Numbuh 2 started to blush harder.

"It's great to meet all of you. I really hope we will become fast friends."

"Well, now that we have all exchanged pleasantries, let's head back to base team." We then all followed Numbuh 1 out of the stadium.

The base was huge. Bigger than any tree house I had ever seen or have ever been in. I was just in awe for a while, until Numbuh 1 started talking and brought me back to reality.

"Alright team, it's late so we have to get a good night's rest." Numbuh 1 then looked at me. "Numbuh 17, we will show you around in the morning." I nodded. "You are all now dismissed." Everyone dispersed to their rooms while Numbuh 1 told me where my room was located. I went down the hall and entered the empty spare room. I was right across the hall from Numbuh 2's room.

All that was inside was a bed, a rug in the middle of the room, a closet and an empty bookshelf and desk. I tossed my bag onto the bed and a big puff of dust drifted in the air and filled my lungs, causing me to cough uncontrollably. I then opened my window and fanned the dust out of the room. I was able to breathe again.

I dug through my bag until I found my phone. I quickly dialed in the number. It rang a while before they answered.

"Hi, it's me. Let me talk to him." there was a slight pause. I then heard his eerie voice.

"So, young Raven. I trust you entered in successfully?" he asked.

"Yes sir, they don't suspect anything." I answered, trying to keep my voice as low as possible.

"Good. Now remember, we can't afford any screw ups. Remember your objective."

"Yes I will. Everything will go according to plan. Father." I then hung up.


	2. The Finding

I started to unpack and put my clothes away. Without knowing, one of my shirts got snagged and my bag fell off my bed, spilling all of my Yipper trading cards all over the floor.

"Aw crap." I muttered and I started to pick them up. I then heard the sound of footsteps coming closer to my room. I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said not looking up from the floor. I then heard Numbuh 2's voice.

"Uh, are you ok, Numbuh 17? I heard a loud bang from in here." I looked up then looked back to the floor where my bag was, and I looked back at Numbuh 2.

"Yeah, my bag fell. Hey do you wanna give me a hand?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied and Numbuh 2 got on the floor and helped me clean up my mess. "Cool, you collect Yipper cards too?"

"Yeah, they're my favorite." I replied with a smile. I then heard Numbuh 2 gasp. I looked at him. "What's wrong?" he was gawking at one of my cards.

"Y-you have Yipper card number 99? I would kill for one of these cards. It's the rarest card ever!" He then shot me a suspicious look. "You didn't by any chance steal this card from any nerds, did you?" he asked. I laughed.

"No I didn't, I know what happens when you do that. My dad owns a card shop, and I've gotten all my cards from him." I then stood up and put my cards on my dresser. Numbuh 2 placed the other half next to it.

"Thanks Numbuh 2." I said. He seems like the nicest one out of the others.

"No problem. And you can call me Hoagie, if you want." He was blushing a little bit like before.

"Ok. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Hoagie then started to leave me room.

"Alright, goodnight Numbuh 17. D-don't let the bed-bugs bite." And he left my room. I poked my head out of the boor way and watched him got to his room. I then saw him stop and say something to himself.

"'Don't let the bed-bugs bite?' ugh that was stupid. Stupid." I smiled and closed my door. My smile then disappeared when I reminded myself of what I needed to do. I couldn't get attached to anyone.

I woke up early the next morning before anyone else. I was still in my as I was exploring the tree house, trying my best not to get lost. I wondered around aimlessly, until I found myself in the Power Core room.

"_I might find something useful in here._" I thought and I opened the door and to my surprise I saw hamsters. Thousands upon thousands of hamsters. I had never seen so many in one place. I went inside and gazed at the cute little fur-balls. They were all split into two sections. One half powered the lighting and other appliances in the tree house and the second half powered the defense system.

"_I've gotta keep this place in mind for later._" I left the room and quietly shut the door, so I wouldn't wake up anybody. Before I turned and left I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. My defensive instincts kicked in and I round-house kicked whoever was behind me. I then sent that person flying into the wall. I looked and saw that I had attacked Numbuh 1. I was scared that I might have blown my cover. I ran to his side.

"Oh my gosh, Numbuh 1, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The others then came into the hallway to investigate what had happened.

"What's goin' on here? Numbuh 5 was trying to sleep." She said rubbing her eyes. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 followed her. I helped Numbuh 1 to his feet.

"I…I couldn't sleep, and I got bored so I was walking around and Numbuh 1 came up behind me and…and I got scared and accidentally kicked him." Numbuh 1 started to get his breath back and he looked at me.

"That's alright, Numbuh 17. But you shouldn't have your guard up so high here. This base has the best security system. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"Ok. I'm still really sorry." I replied and everyone started to leave.


	3. Our First Attacker?

That night was the perfect time for me to take my plan into action. I quietly snuck out of my room with a crowbar. While everyone was asleep I went to the Power Core room. As I was in the room I saw that the hamsters that powered the lights and stuff were asleep, while the defensive hamsters were busy running on their wheels.

"_Best security system, huh? Not till I'm done here_." I took my crowbar and loosened a few of the floor boards, and I started to put the hamsters under the floor. No hamsters, no defenses. I started to grin a little bit. I then placed the boards back in place and went back to my room, taking the crowbar with me.

I woke up the next morning, got dressed and met up with everyone out in the kitchen. Everything was quiet, until this loud wailing noise, like a police siren, echoed throughout the base. And everyone was on their feet. I grabbed Hoagie by the arm.

"What's going on?" I yelled over the alarm.

"Someone set off the security alarm." He replied.

"_That's impossible, I made sure the hamsters weren't on their wheels._" I had no clue what to do. I had no weapon. I was nowhere near prepared. Then Hoagie grabbed my hand.

"Come with me." And we ran to his room. He opened his closet and handed me the G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. gun and we ran back where we were. We crouched behind the counter and we took aim. Numbuhs 3 and 4 were behind the couch and Numbuhs 1 and 5 were behind the table they flipped over. We all braced ourselves as the door opened. It was hard to make out who was entering the tree house. All I could see was a silhouette of someone short and round. I then heard a loud, shrill voice.

"NIGEL UNO, WHERE ARE YOU?" everyone then lowered their weapons and I saw some confused looks from them.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?" Nigel asked as he walked up to her. As they were conversing, I whispered to Hoagie.

"Who's that?"

"That's Numbuh 1's girlfriend, Lizzy." He answered. I looked back Lizzy and Numbuh 1. She was yelling at Numbuh 1, and everything. I turned back to Numbuh 2.

"I fell kinda sorry for him." and we both started to snicker a little bit. We stopped immediately when we heard Numbuh 1clear his throat and gave us a stern look. Lizzy then

"Nigel, who is she?" she asked very suspiciously, not taking her eyes off me. Numbuh 1 turned to me, and then looked back at Lizzy.

"That is Numbuh 17, our new teammate." Lizzy walked toward me and got right up in my face. She looked me up and down and gave me a mean look.

"I'm keeping my eye on you." And she walked away. Nigel walked her to the door and shut it and locked it.

"Can't she call like a normal girlfriend?" Numbuh 4 blurted out as we started to put our weapons away.

I don't understand how this could have happened. How did they get the defense power working again? I decided to talk to Numbuh 2.

"That system sure is something, huh?" I asked. Trying my best to not sound so suspicious.

"Yeah it is. Although there was something weird about it this morning." That sparked my interest.

"What happened?"

"Well, I went to check on the hamsters and I saw that the ones power the system weren't on their wheels. I then heard some squeaking coming from under me. So I grabbed a screwdriver and pried open the floorboards and I found all the hamsters. I wonder what they were doing under there."

"_Damn._ Well who knows." I replied. I handed him the gun back, but he didn't take it.

"You should keep it, Numbuh 17. Just in case we get a real attack."

"Thanks." And I headed back to my room. I then turned to look back at Numbuh 2. "And Hoagie, you can just call me Raven." And I gave him a soft smile. He smiled back.

"O-ok." His blushing was reappearing. I closed my door behind me and I heard my phone start to ring. I tossed the gun on my bed and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" it was him.

"Hello Raven. Are you filling up to our job?" I was afraid that he was gonna ask me something like that.

"Well, yeah…sort of. Here's the thing, I shut down their defense system but they turned back on again. I thought for sure that wouldn't happen."

"Raven I thought I told you NO SCREW UPS!" I could just feel his flames through the phone.

"Father, trust me. Everything will go right." I reassured him.

"They better, or there will be consequences." He then hung up. I didn't know what to do know. When Father talks about consequences, it never turns out good.


	4. What To Do?

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I know that this chapter is short. I am having writer's block something fierce. I will try and make the next chapter longer. Thanks for reading :) **

* * *

Since nothing was going on after Lizzy left, and everything calmed down. I dedicated to explored the base some more. I then found myself at the Main Hanger and I was admiring all of the different ships my teammates used on their missions. Father's words where nagging me inside my head, giving me a slight headache.

I then snapped out of it and started to go to work. Thinking of ways I could cause some damage. I then snapped my fingers and a small flame flickered on my thumb. I was just about to cause some arson when I heard the door open. I quickly spun around and had my hand behind my back. It was Numbuh 1. I opened my hand and the flame went out.

"Hi Numbuh 1." I replied. "I was just…uh, looking at all of the ships. They are pretty cool." Numbuh 1 looked at me for a while until he finally spoke.

"Numbuh 17, what where you doing earlier this morning, before we were all awake." he asked.

"_Oh crud, he must have found me out. Think of something Raven. Think!_ I was asleep. Why do you ask?" I was worried about what he was going to say.

"Well, after what Numbuh 2 discovered this morning with the hamsters I found it odd, so I looked over the surveillance cameras and I saw you in the Power Core room tampering with the hamsters." my mind was panicking like crazy, but I managed to keep my cool and make up a believable excuse.

"Well, I don't remember doing anything like that. I think I must have been sleep-walking." he looked like me like he didn't believe me, but he shrugged.

"Alright. I just hope that it doesn't happen again anytime soon."

"Oh, don't worry. I don't sleep-walk that much." with that Numbuh 1 left the room without saying anything else. I let out a reliving sigh.

"That was way too close."

* * *

**Later that day.**

I was laying in my bed, with a million and one thoughts racing trough my head. Causing my headache to come back. I didn't know what to do. I was thinking up of possible things to sabotage this place. But with those cameras everywhere I wasn't sure how to go about everything.

"_I should take a break from this mission. And just take some time to get to know everyone_." I thought.

* * *

Father was sitting in the den watching the fire, and thinking. The Delightful Children came into the room.

"What is the update on her mission, Father?" they asked, in that eerie monotone voice. Father was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"She is trying, but…I have a feeling she will eventually fail." he replied sadly.

"What do you propose we do then?"

"I say, that we go and pay her a little visit." he then let out a hearty evil laugh, and the Children joined in with him.


End file.
